Insane Love
by Marik's girl
Summary: Tea has School Work day to be with a patient and help out. But they leave her with patient 317, a mental patient in a small lock down! But he isn't just anyone... it's Marik Ishtar. But why would Marik be in a place like this? And of his own free will?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi

Note: This is an old story that I did nothing with ( I have a lot of those -_-; ) anyways the main pairing is Marik x Téa, with some Marik x Téa x Yami Marik on the side.

Insane Love  
Written by: Marik's girl

Prologue

A girl of sixteen with short brown hair that framed her faced and azure colored eyes. She walked up to the front desk, she smile at the lady who sat behind the desk. "Hi, I'm Téa Gardner from Domino High." Téa said with a smile on her face. "Domino High?" The woman asked and Téa nodded. The red head opens a book and flipped through the pages. "Lets see… ah, here we are! You said your name was Téa Gardner?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are assigned to room… 317..." A frown went across the woman's face. "Excuse me for a moment." Téa nodded.

In the background the woman was talking to a man. "Sir, a young lady from Domino High for the school work day." she said with a worried look. "And why are you worried?" He asked. "She is assigned to room 317!"

"..."

"Nothing should go wrong. We have cameras in the room. Take her into room 317." He said as he turned his back to the to the woman. The woman couldn't believe him! She made a fist and then calmed herself down and then she walked out of the room and back to where Téa was. "Please follow me." She said with a smile. Téa nodded and followed the woman. She watched as they went by 314… 315… 316… and then they finally stopped in front of 317. The red head turns to look at Téa. "There is something I must tell you before you go in." The teenager nodded. "If anything happens, anything at all. There is a red button inside the room. Push it. Guards will come running in."

"Guards?" Téa asked, puzzled.

"You'll understand if it happens. Right now it's safe." The red head, then swiped a key card and the door open. "Go in quickly! And good luck!" Téa could only nod as she rushed into the room. She jumped when she heard the metal door shut behind her. The first thing she notices was everything was white and padded. She walked further into the room and saw a boy sitting on the padded floor, his head bowed, strapped in a white straight jacket, white loose pants and a pair of white socks. Bronze-tan skin… light blonde hair that went just over his shoulders…

She gasped as she put her hand to her mouth. Her azure colored eyes widen as she stared in shock. "Marik!" She ran only half way to him, until he lifted his head and she saw a crazy look in his eyes. An evil grin forms on his lips as he looked at her. "If it isn't the friendship girl." She knew right then that it wasn't the Marik Ishtar that she knew. It was the his darker side… but how was that possible, wasn't he sent to the shadow realm? She frowned at him. "How are you even here? You're suppose to be in the shadow realm! And where is Marik!" She said with a glare. He glared at her, but then he gave her an evil smile.

"It seems the friendship girl isn't as stupid as I thought."

"Do you have a death wish!"?

"Hmm, maybe… but I doubt you could do it." He said with a grin. 'Jerk' She thought as she glared daggers at him. " _ **Where. Is. Marik!**_ " She said with a scowl. "The fool? Trapped inside this body. That is why I'm stuck in place. I must say it is boring. But you have brightened things up quite a bit." She frowned as she looked at him. Did Ishizu and Odin put him in here? What she would like to know is how his darker side is not in the shadow realm… and what's with the way he was looking at her? She didn't like that look… it was like... He wants to devour her; she didn't like that, look at all.

"What's wrong friendship girl?"

"Don't call me that!" Téa said with a glare. "But that's what you are, isn't it?" he said with a grin. "...Just because I'm willing to be there for my friends, doesn't make me some sort of freak. Friends mean a lot to me… something you wouldn't understand." she said with narrow azure colored eyes. "Oh? I wouldn't say that..." he half closed his violet eyes. "Remember little Téa… I took control of your body… I looked into your mind - I know you! I know every corner of your mind."

She flinched. She knew he took control of her body and mind during Battle City… but he actually looked through her mind? But why? Was he looking for something to use against the Pharaoh at the time? But how far did he look? "I know you're actually, but a lonely little girl… her parents always running off on their travels-" Téa's head snapped up as she looked at with wide eyes. "Ah! Did I hit a soft subject?" he said with a wicked grin. She watched as he stood up from his sitting position. (Oddly enough, he was still in his straight jacket.) She stomped right up to him, a death glare on her face. "What gives you the right the look through my mind and memories!" she yelled as she pressed her finger against his chest only making him grin wider (if that was possible…) "Oh, but I can, little Téa!"

"Don't call me that either!" She then made a fist and socked him one, against his right face; making him fall backwards onto his back. He was able to sit upwards and he glared at her. "If I ever get out of these bonds-" he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes went wide; he bent his head and he looked like he was in pain. His head bent backwards and he screamed and Téa had to close her eyes and cover her ears with her hands. After a bit, she opens one azure eye and the teenager with his head bent forward, breathing heavily, sweat going down his face and neck. She opens her other eye and left her hands drop. He looked up at her - his eyes didn't have that cold and crazy look to them… they looked more in pain, then anything else. "Téa… Téa Gardner?" he said softly.

"Marik?" She asked. "Yeah, you hit me?" she ran over to him fell to the ground and laid his head on her legs. "I hit him. Marik, what is going on?" she asked with a worried look on her face as she caressed the side of his face that she hit. "I'm sorry, I got mad. I got mad at him. But it's still your body." she said sadly. "It's okay, I haven't been in control of my body for months. I should thank you."

"Months? Is that why you're here?" He nodded. "I came willingly… I-I didn't want to hurt anyone." he said as he closed his eyes. "You should leave. I don't want to hurt you either." She took her hand away from his cheek and looked at her watched. "I still have a half an hour with you… I'm going to stay." she said softly. His violet eyes shot open and he looked angry. "Téa! You'll get hurt if you don't leave-" she patted his good cheek. "Just close your eyes and sleep."

"But-"

"If he comes out again, I'll hit him again, okay." he sighed, figuring it was best not to argue with her and closed his eyes, feeling her fingers run through his light blonde hair.

End Prologue

This was written waaay different, but I changed a lot.


End file.
